All Around Me
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you, I feel you on my fingertips, My tongue dances behind my lips for you, I miss him so  much! I'll never be able to find another like him... Never...


**_All Around Me- Fly Leaf_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Or the Song. Ect._**

**_

* * *

_**"It's alright, Girl" They tell me.

"It's just one guy" They keep repeating when they see me like this. Not moving, Un-talking, Un-happy. Depressed... I have every right to be depressed. My boy-friend just died in a car accident. When he just promised me he would never leave me...

_**My hands are searching for you**_  
_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_  
_**I feel you on my fingertips**_  
_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

I miss him so~ much! I'll never be able to find another like him... Never...

_**This fire rising through my being**_  
_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

I wake up every morning to used too seeing him next too me. Then realization hits me like a ton of bricks... He's not there, He'll never be there again.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

I miss him... I'm too used too doing stuff with him, laughing, hugging, cuddling, _kissing_ under the moonlit night. It's just not fair... I should've been the one in the car crash but then... he would feel like I do now... I couldn't do that... But... to just see him alive and well... while I'm in another place. Will make me happy.

_**I can feel you all around me**_  
_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_  
_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_  
_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

A soft gloved hand touched my shoulder as I had my head down in the park in fall. Where we wet on our first date. I looked behind me and I swore I saw you... It wasn't... It was your little brother. Tails'. Him and I are taking your death the hardest...

_**My hands float up above me**_  
_**And you whisper you love me**_  
_**And I begin to fade**_  
_**Into our secret place**_

I begin to day-dream the reason why I had called you over too my house in the first place. We were both grown up. I thought since we've been together for two years that it was time... I guess it was time...

_**The music makes me sway**_  
_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_  
_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

Were ever you are, Sonic... I know you'll be alright. Angels are looking after you... They're helping me through. They aren't succeeding in wanting me to stop my self from cutting myself. I want too make the pain of losing you go away. It wont...

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

It's just not fair! All this grief and giving. All these tears that have been bleeding from my eyes turning them red. I hate it! Why can't I just get over it? I love you too much too just let you go so quickly... I'll keep you around as much as I can... even if your not here with me.

_**I can feel you all around me**_  
_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_  
_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_  
_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Others have asked me. I say no... It's too early. You've been gone for 8 months now... I can't stand not seeing you every-day.

_**And so I cry**_  
_**The light is white**_  
_**And I see you**_

I had to be put in the hospital because on of my cuts had gotten too bad. I saw the light... Sonic... I saw you in there too... I want too be with you. It wasn't my time.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

"It's just not fair!" I muttered pounding the ground with my fists. Rouge had helped me up and home.

"Girl... calm down" she said. I glared at her and moved my arm away from her and walked away. Not knowing where I was going. Not caring.

_**I can feel you all around me**_  
_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_  
_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_  
_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

"Where are you, Sonic?" I whispered into the wind. My mind was so clouded I couldn't think straight, I couldn't see straight, I heard my name being called, A honk, another bright light, and a pain on my side. I looked up and I swore I could've saw you running towards me.

"Sonic..." I whispered as My face made contact with the pavement.

_**Take my hand**_  
_**I give it to you**_  
_**Now you own me**_  
_**All I am**_  
_**You said you would never leave me**_  
_**I believe you**_  
_**I believe**_

I saw you again, You smiled at me. I smiled back. I looked at my body. In the hospital bed... Un-moving... I looked back at you and you nodded slowly.

"At-least I didn't try too kill myself this time" I muttered. You patted me on my back as we made our way back out of the room. All of my friends in the room morning over my life-less body. A tear escaped my eyes and slid down my fur covered cheek. You kissed it gently. Letting me know you where there with me

"I'm not going too be able too see them again, will I?" I asked you. You shook your head sadly. I nodded and we finally moved too the bright light at the corner of the hospital room.

_**I can feel you all around me**_  
_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_  
_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_  
_**Savoring this heart that's healed **_

"Be in rest, Amy..." I heard Rouge mumbled before I was enveloped in the light.

"I hope I will see you all again, someday" I mumbled to myself for them too hear. Apparently they heard me because Rouge, Cream, Silver, and Shadow looked up at the corner of the room I was in. I smiled sadly and took my Sonikku's hand. To never be seen on this world again.

* * *

**_A/N: Sad SonAmy one-shot :'( I can write/read sad SonAmy stories... it's rare... But I will... I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Review! If you fav I'll hunt you down and bug you in till you review it! XD (I'm not joking... I need a review for this since I did a SonAmy story... On my own free-will/time... I really don't like this couple... So you guy's at-least owe me that)_**


End file.
